


Dornie

by TaraTyler



Series: Dornie [4]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: this one is just a ficlet. I have a much longer Dornie fic that's suuuuuper angsty coming up soon. for now though, enjoy this one.





	Dornie

**Author's Note:**

> this one is just a ficlet. I have a much longer Dornie fic that's suuuuuper angsty coming up soon. for now though, enjoy this one.

“Cheese fries! How did you know that I love cheese fries!?” Dorothy jumps up as Connie comes in with a plate full. Probably due to Dorothy’s having gone over Treville’s head to Anne again, Dornie is once again sharing an apartment.  
“You love cheese and you love fries. It wasn’t that far of a stretch,Dee. You’re just easy to impress.” Connie laughs at Dorothy’s enthusiasm and kisses her cheek. It might seem odd, but Connie loves Dorothy’s love of food. She finds it adorable and while Dorothy is great and loving and fun, it was surprising since adorable was usually Portia’s thing.  
“You’re the best girlfriend in the world.” Dorothy kisses Connie’s cheek happily and Connie can feel herself blush. She hadn’t gotten used to Dorothy’s overabundance of adamant and adoring compliments, yet.  
“Yes, well, you make it worth the effort. You’re a many much okay girlfriend.” Connie doubles back to the joke.  
“I’m the most lucky woman in the whole world. I’ve got a super hot girlfriend who makes fantastic cheese fries and the best sorority of sisters on Earth...what else could anyone ever want?”


End file.
